Forum:De Kaffee
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ right|250 px|thumb en:Forum:The Pub nl:Forum:De kroeg sv:Forum:Krogen Wèlkom! Wèlkom biej de kaffee! Kal hiej meh lùstig d'rop los. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 27 dec 2007 08:58 (UTC) :Dit is de 400e bewèrking. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19 mrt 2008 15:49 (UTC) ::Das vrie tof da :) 19 mrt 2008 15:59 (UTC) :::Jao, danke d'r veur :) Ouch doe höbs d'r aan mit gedraag :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19 mrt 2008 16:07 (UTC) http://wikistats.wikia.com/EN/TablesWikiaLILANDJ.htm http://landj.wikia.com/index.php?title=Partie_Veur_Interraciaal_Rech&diff=1001&oldid=964, 1000e bewèrking. --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 13:56 (UTC) Botstaot: OwtbBot Ich vraog hiejbiej botstaot aan veur OwtbBot. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 10:24 (UTC) :Good. Bèr Mans 23 mrt 2008 07:54 (UTC) Leaving the UWN Hereby, I, Vice of Adlibita, want to inform you about the following: :Adlibita and Mäöres are going to leave the UWN This in protest against the Lovian Kingdom. The Adlibitan state feels it's being attacked by Lovia, because the vice has been in the Lovian prison ánd the ambassador is right now in the Lovian prison, while the reasons aren't good enough to put somebody in prison. The Vice was without a discussion/an informing message put in prison, while Pierlot was doing the same thing and didn't get even a warning. The ambassador didn't use any swearing, while he has been kept for already 2 days because of "swearing", while Pierlot said Fuck Stefan, he gets only a warning. Later, Pierlot has also been blocked for three days, after a following discussion. By this, Adlibita thinks the human rights ánd the Adlibitan state have been attacked by the Lovian Kingdom. Maores is leaving in protest against the great power of the king, which "rules the country for 100%", while Adlibita leaves because of this attack. :Adlibita, Maores, and Cettatie will break the current relationship with Lovia. Adlibita claims the freedom of the Adlibitan ambassador to call him back to Adlibita, if this doesn't happen, there will be a war. The Adlibitan Vice, Alexandru 3 apr 2008 13:28 (UTC) Person of the Year 2007 en:Wiki Person of the Year (English) Airport en:Air Lovia would like to fly on Sainteim, but: * What's the airport's name? * Is it finished/opened already? * Where is Mao situated, the Americas, Europe... ?~ 20 apr 2008 08:55 (UTC) * It's vleegveldj Saenteim * Yes, but there is no article yet. * Good question... Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 09:01 (UTC) :Could you try to find out where it is situated? 20 apr 2008 09:09 (UTC) ::I'll try. Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 09:12 (UTC) :::It lays near Diego Garcia. Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 09:16 (UTC) Lovia On 20 april 2008, Mäöres officially declared war to Lovia. We now sign the independency declaration of Hurbanova and reject the current congress and its dictator, King Dimitri I. Prepare your armies. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:50 (UTC) :Impressive. George Matthews 20 apr 2008 15:54 (UTC) ::Yes, indeed. Soon our armies will triomphly march through the streets of Noble City and kill everybody who is blinded by the king (or is the king himself, like you) --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:56 (UTC) Ich roop öch allemaol op Lovië kórtstenjig te negere naodet de rechmiens ós de rögk aan haet gedrèjdj! Ich waer neet geblók veur iwweg en det maak mich ónlieërstenjig furieus! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 17:22 (UTC) :Ich negeer ouch mit! Hoogvleet 20 apr 2008 17:25 (UTC) Gebäörtenisser recèntelik Bès Mäöreser vólk, Vannoeaaf zal ich de boel mótte besture. Oos Wes Thoes Bes haet mich laote heure det t'r veur ieëuwig vertróg is. Hae kan, vólges eige zègke, neet same mit Dimitri of MaartenM ónger éine unie of waat denouch zètte. Ich bön èrg aafgesluuerd óm dit te heure. Ich haw meer van öch verwach. Ich beèndig de krieg en ich zów gaer de Loviaanse regering wille verzeuke óm oet te sjeije mit deze belachelikhèèd. Laot die luuj allemaol vrie en 'ne doorstart make. Ich wil gaer es 't ware op 't "reset-knuupke" van alle Wikilenjer drökke. Vergaet de ganse kriezes en kiek ómhoeag, nao de lóch, nao de sjoeane toekóms dae gweun te griepe vèltj. Ich bön taenge eder geweldajig geval det nag eventueel kómme kin. Es 'ne start verzeuk ich óm in eige landj alle rechszake te stóppe, gweun 'ne haltj toe te rope. Is dit de aerd van Mäöres? 'ne Geweldajig, óndemokratisch stäötje? Den hoof 't van mich ouch allemaol neet meer. Alle Wikilenjer verzeuk ich ómme rechszake neer te lègke en te laote röste. Öche president ónger veurbehaaj, Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 18:08 (UTC) very, very interesting ! ¿Lars Washington? 11 mei 2008 10:02 (UTC) Dikke zwarte strepen Wat zijn die dikke zwarte strepen op de rrecente wijzigingen ? ¿Lars Washington? 18 mei 2008 11:44 (UTC) :Ah. Die strepen die je ziet horen bij de pagina die dan net is aangemaak. Je ziet vast ook ergens: (vers) (gesj) . . N Www.lars.mao/info‎; 13:41 . . (+1.334) . . Ooswesthoesbes (Euverlèk | biedrages | Blokkeer) (Nuuj pazjena mit es inhawd: '' ████████████████████████████████████████...) . Die zwarte streep staat ook in de pagina Www.lars.mao/info. --OWTB 18 mei 2008 11:46 (UTC) Invitation / Lugwëhicnä You are all invited to go to Swëgicswëalsum! You can buy a house there. In Döman Gwëos for example! Nërum :Good idea! I'll buy one immediately! --OWTB 26 mei 2008 04:40 (UTC) Wae bedink 'nuuj' Lèmbörgs? Ich loos sangerdaags inne gezèt, ich dach de Limburger, ein of anger taalpuristische aksie. Ich höb 'm mich euvergetyp: Laevendje täöl zeen veurdoerendj in óntwikkeling, nömme zich begrippe oet anger täöl euver, formelieëre zelf nuuj terme veur nuuj versjiensele. Det kan netuurlik ouch in 't Lèmbörgs. Wróm zówwe weer 'ne ''hard disc net gweun hel sjief nömme, en 't milieu de laefwaereldj? In 't kaojer van de festivitèèter róndje aafsloeting van 't WLD-perjèk höbbe 't Hoes veure Kónster en dees gezèt gezamelik 'n wedstriedje georganizieërdj. D'n opdrach: stuur ós öch sjoeanste Lèmbörgse terme veur (beveurbeildj) magnetron, cd, rappen, pimpen, chillen, gsm-en, googelen, speeddaten, flitspaal. 't Sjoeanste nuuj-Lèmbörgs waord wuuertj beloeandj mit 'n Lèmbörgs priespekèt en 'n bedraag van 100 euro. Inzönjinger mótte oeterlik op maondig 9 juni in zeen. Stuur öch 'nuje' wäörd nao Media Groep Limburg, t.a.v. afdeling Marketing en PR, Postbus 5100, 6130 PC Sittard, of p'r e-mail nao j.deckers (at) mgl (pöntj) nl. D'n oetslaag wuuertj op 19 juni bekèndj gemaak. Ich mein mich nag 'ns te hèrinnere det v'r det al 's ieëder gedaon höbbe, mer ich weit neet mieë wen. stilletjes 't Is hier altijd zo rustig, vind je niet ? ¿Lars Washington? 4 jun 2008 08:03 (UTC) :Dat is juist de rust van Mäöres. --OWTB 4 jun 2008 14:30 (UTC) :: , houden zo dan ! ¿Lars Washington? 5 jun 2008 12:19 (UTC) :::Je ziet dat 't lukt :) --OWTB 6 jun 2008 04:08 (UTC) ::::'k heb het ondertussen ook begrepen dacht ik. ¿Lars Washington? 6 jun 2008 09:03 (UTC) :::::Nog steeds heeeeeel stilletjes hier (smile) Lars Washington 19 sep 2008 09:56 (UTC) ::::::Dat krijg je met 600 inwoners :) --OuWTB 21 sep 2008 17:00 (UTC) :::::::600 inwoners ? waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, Lars Washington 22 sep 2008 06:37 (UTC) ::::::::651 zelfs. --OuWTB 22 sep 2008 14:27 (UTC) :::::::::Da's meer dan ik dacht. Leuk! Lars Washington 22 sep 2008 15:04 (UTC) ::::::::::Tu as raison :) --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:52 (UTC) Vreêland Vreêland laeft waer! Getoeg estebleef ugge steun aon de onaafhankelijkheidsverklaoring! -Markvondeegel 1 jul 2008 10:12 (UTC) :Even in het Nederlands pleaze ? 1 jul 2008 12:10 (UTC) ::Vreêland leeft weer! Getuig a.u.b. uw steun aan de onafhankelijkheids verklaring. Ik zet m ook ef in t Limburgs: Vreêlandj laef trök! Getuug essebleefs öcher stäön aan d'n ónaafhankelikhèèdsverklaoring! --OWTB 1 jul 2008 15:03 (UTC) Time for a change Dear inhabitants of Mäöres, I'm proud and happy to tell you that Vreêland has now a new and strong economy! Vreêland (found aeres.wikia.com) relives! All other wikinations seem to be less active than Vreêland, so the situation has turned a little bit. I think now is the best time to form a new union, we have seen many ideas and organisations fail, but those were all formed in "the big nations". Vreêland now announces that they are willing to found a new organisation, a pieceful one. We really do need such an organisation now it goes bad with the other nations. Vreêland currently is the only strong nation and we are willing to help you. Please say your opinion. President of Vreêland, Mark Vondeegel 8 dec 2008 06:51 (UTC) :Mäöres wil wè hielpe, mits dy 'nen paçhena on wikisteê kriege! :P --OuWTB 8 dec 2008 15:07 (UTC) ---- Important: We are setting up a new wiki organization. Please, participate! ---- Bucureştean 14:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :En nu in t Limburgs :P --OuWTB 14 dec 2008 08:57 (UTC) Ik doe het in het Esopieneshte: Empertunt: Wie zeen zetten aup n neuve wiki organizatjeeun. Elstebleef, participieer! --Bucureştean 14 dec 2008 10:19 (UTC) Niet zo lui è :D ---- Höjdjzaak: Weer zeen beizeg mit 'n nuuj wiki-orzjenizaasje. Essebleefs, dooch mit! ---- Verkeziginger Ich verklaor biem det die verkeziginger i fibberwaarj zöl' bäöre! :) Sjrief-tich in óp Forum:Verkeziginger! --OuWTB jan 12, 2010 18:26 (UTC) Uren van de dag Nu je geen artikels over dagen meer kan aanmaken, kan je het misschien es met uren van de dag proberen :D apr 20, 2010 05:57 (UTC) :Of met seconden of milliseconden? :P Pierlot McCrooke apr 20, 2010 13:52 (UTC) ::Nee, we hebben nog genoeg jaartalen eerst te gaan, zoals 39118 (vergelijk 2099). --OuWTBsjrief-mich apr 29, 2010 16:22 (UTC) Hèrlaeving Bie hèrlaeving huuertj 'ne nuuje vlagk. Zuuch hierónger veur mien veurstèller :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 9, 2010 16:16 (UTC) Plaetje:Maoflag1.png|1. Plaetje:Maoflag2.png|2. Plaetje:Vlaggetje.jpg|3. Plaetje:Maoflag2 photoshopped.png|2 bis. :Ik ga voor nummer twee, da's veruit de beste! In vlag nummer één is het Kruis wat aan de kleine kant, in numero twee is 'ie duidelijker te zien, wat dan weer de Christelijke identiteit van het land benadrukt. Vlag één is artistiek gezien mooier, maar ik ga als fervent Christen voor het tweede model! Dr. Magnus nov 9, 2010 17:47 (UTC) ::Good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 10, 2010 05:49 (UTC) ::Nummer twee is idd beter; maar je zou dat kruisje wel eens wat professioneler mogen inkleuren ;) nov 11, 2010 08:30 (UTC) :::Ik heb alleen paint è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 08:31 (UTC) ::::2. --Bart K nov 11, 2010 11:27 (UTC) :::::Twieë zie det :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 13:27 (UTC) ::::Het kruisje kan idd wat strakker qua vormgeving, ik zou bijvoorbeeld zoiets doen: 3. Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 17:02 (UTC) :::::Ja.. Misschien iets té strak? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 17:19 (UTC) ::::Die van mij is alles behalve strak. ;) Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 17:48 (UTC) :::::Zeggen ze allemaal :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 17:51 (UTC) ::::::Nee werkelijk; ik raffel altijd snel wat immekaar met paint en 't resultaat is nooit veel soeps. Neem dan iemand als Yuri die uren aan een cover kan werken (één van mijn boeken hééft er zelfs niet eens 1 :P) Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 17:56 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha, misschien heeft één van mijn 'n kaft :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 17:57 (UTC) :::::Meestal gaat alles hier vrij snel; zelfs dat hele boek over religieus leven van mij heb ik al met al in twee of drie uur geschreven :P Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 17:59 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 18:01 (UTC) :::::::Heb vlag 2 ge-ont-paint :p dec 18, 2010 12:44 (UTC) Etalage van echt goede artikels Er worden hier twee sjablonen massaal veel gebruikt: "stömpke" voor 99% van de artikels en "good" voor de stömpkes die beter zijn dan de allerkleinste stömpkes. Zouden we mss (dat moet niet per se met een stemming) een lijstje kunnen opstellen van de vijf à twintig beste artikels? Die volledig in het LIM zijn, met afbeeldingen, en die up to date zijn. Dan kunnen we een uitgelichtje op de voorpagina zetten. En dan kunnen we onszelf ontdoen van die "good" artikels die eigenlijk ook gewoon stömpkes zijn. dec 18, 2010 12:23 (UTC) :Nou, "good" is bedoeld om aan te geven welke pagina's al gewikificeerd geworden zijn en heeft dus niets met etalageartikelen uit te staan :) Maar de idee van het maken van zo'n lijstje is niet slecht. Zelf zou ik zeker het artikel Gäörne dan opnemen, andere zijn bijvoorbeeld Saenteim of Mieërsbeiving. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 18, 2010 12:27 (UTC) ::Welja . Zouden we "good" dan wel net als "stömpke" onderaan kunnen zetten? Het is nu soms erg slordig met zowel een sjabloon onderaan als een in de rechteronderhoek. dec 18, 2010 12:31 (UTC) :::Het probleem is dat heel veel stömpkes nog niet gewikificeerd zijn :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 18, 2010 12:32 (UTC) ::::Maar we kunnen het sjabloon toch wel veranderen? dec 18, 2010 12:36 (UTC) :::::Oh zo :P Jazeker, dat kan. Als jij misschien het sjabloon zoals stömpke kunt maken, dan pas ik de verandering wel toe aan de pagina's. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 18, 2010 12:37 (UTC) ::::::Cva. Check achteraf mijn tekst eens op vertaling hé :) dec 18, 2010 12:40 (UTC) :::::::Welke tekst? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 18, 2010 12:41 (UTC) ::::::::Wel, die onleesbare zin over "gooj ziej" ofzo :p dec 18, 2010 12:43 (UTC) :::::::::Oh dat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 18, 2010 12:44 (UTC) ::::::::::Zo een beetje? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 18, 2010 12:47 (UTC) :::::::::::Jap :) dec 18, 2010 12:48 (UTC) Idieëloeas Bèrtj emes sjènna idieër? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 13, 2011 18:34 (UTC) Oetkómming dèr verkeziginger Mörge zölle 'ch hie die oetkómminger dèr verkeziginger aanstèlle. Weer zeentj t'r rieëdsj oet, men dèsdaags is 't nag geine fibberwarie, zoea.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 31, 2011 17:41 (UTC) : fib 1, 2011 10:14 (UTC) ::Goed, we gaan eens beginnen :P Nu efkes die rotzooi nog in wikisyntax smijten en e-mailadreskes vergaderen en we zijn weer klaar :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 1, 2011 12:17 (UTC) d'n Oetslaag dèr verkeziginger zie: * Zuuch «Hóngerjèntwèllefds verkezinger Mäöresès» veur zeiteler. * De goevernäör wuuerdj Oos Wes Ilava. De richko-alliesje wuuertj PVIR-LBP, Greun Mäöres èn Kèrksbóndj. Óp ströjming: ** 24%: agrarisj (PVIR-LBP). ** 16%: gemaotig kèrstelik (KB èn ZK). ** 14,7%: zootsieëllik (NM èn PvgA). ** 12%: ómgaevelik (GM). ** 12%: vólkelik (L14). ** 6,7%: anarchistisj (APM). ** 6,7%: behaajelik kèrstelik (KKR èn ZKP). ** 5,3%: prachmatisj (PM). ** 1,3%: keizerlik (KP). ** 1,3%: vriehedlik (DFZ èn VHP). * Det evergliek mid g'r aajer verkeziginger: ** 28,3%: zootsieëllik (NM èn PvgA). ** 27,7%: agrarisj (LBP èn PVIR). ** 14,8%: gemaotig kèrstelik (KB). ** 9,7%: ómgaevelik (GM èn PvgB). ** 7,7%: behaajelik kèrstelik (KKR èn ZKP). ** 6,5%: prachmatisj (PM). ** 3,9%: vriehedlik (VHP). ** 1,3%: keizerlik (KP). * Zuuch «Klein Sjótlandj#Pólletiegk» veur zeiteler. * De wèsveurder wuuerdj John Freymendt. De richko-alliesje wuuerdj A New Solution, PVIR èn Behaajelik Partie. Óp wèskómming: ** 37,5%: vergemèndjeliking (KB èn PVIR). ** 25%: fuujlandjswaegening (ANS). ** 12,5%: wèsblieving (BP). ** 12,5%: ónaafhenkelikhed (SNP). ** 12,5%: wèsblieving ódder ónaafhenkelikhed (PvgA). * Det evergliek mid g'r aajer verkeziginger: ** 37,5%: vergemèndjeliking (KB èn PVIR). ** 25%: wèsblieving ódder ónaafhenkelikhed (PvgA). ** 25%: ónaafhenkelikhed (SNP). ** 12,5%: wèsblieving (BP). If gkduugk? Zuuch Mäöres, Saenteim... Hèrkèntj t'r #if neet mieë?? --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 3, 2011 19:41 (UTC) :Zuuch veurblaad: #time ouch... --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 4, 2011 08:13 (UTC) ::Achter drèè waek: gemaak! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 19, 2011 09:24 (UTC) :::Ik ben het er in ieder geval volledig mee eens. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) fib 19, 2011 16:26 (UTC) ::::Weet je wel waar het over gaat dan? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 20, 2011 08:39 (UTC) :::::Ik zeg altijd maar wat op goed geluk, als ik 'ns toevallig langskom! :D Gewoon mijn manier van "bijdragen aan de site". ;) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) fib 20, 2011 10:09 (UTC) ::::::Hahahaha, je bijdragen worden zeer verwelkomen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 21, 2011 05:44 (UTC) Brich aan aller midgliejer dezès wikies Huuj sjrieve 'ch nuujer verkeziginger oet, genömp die Hóngerjèndèrtieënj verkezinger Mäöresès. E vrie landj broek 'n vrie besjikking èn nör Mäöres is e wikilandj det nag vrie zie. Daerachter e vrie vólk in 'nem vriejem lenje emäöres! --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 21, 2011 08:52 (UTC) Good nuuds! Zaon is de ko-alliesje oedgekaldj euver nuuj leujdeil! De nuuj leuj gaon euver: * Hèltjingsleuj: de euverhed haed bedriefsópzègkingsrèch. * Veuringskómmingsleuj: inveurings- èn oedveuringswaeginger èn rieëgeling. * Ketuursöbziedje. * Privaatrèchter. * Stroumsverzening: e gruuenverzeningsbleid. * Wieëdsoetkieëring èn kinjerbieslaag. * Zevielrèchter: e verbód euver baeringsaafzètting, breefsmoeardj, geensangering, sjèlje, homoostroewing èn kindjsaannömming dórch homeur. * E versjied aan wètter ómgäöndje g'm óngerrichte: studiefinaos, sjoealvroeamwèrk èn sjoealgoodhed. Hiemit wuuertj Mäöres väöl stèrker! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 17, 2012 11:48 (UTC) Bietiejing Tösjestandj: ; Aangenómme, ingeveurdj * Hèltjingsleuj: de euverhed haed bedriefsópzègkingsrèch. * Privaatrèchter. * Wieëdsoetkieëring èn kinjerbieslaag. * Zevielrèchter: e verbód euver baeringsaafzètting, breefsmoeardj, geensangering, sjèlje, homoostroewing èn kindjsaannömming dórch homeur. ; Aangenómme, óningeveurdj * Mónnemèntjssöbziedje. * Spórtelik luuj. * Stroumsverzening: e gruuenverzeningsbleid. * Studiefinaos. ; Ónaangenómme * Veuringskómmingsleuj: inveurings- èn oedveuringswaeginger èn rieëgeling. * Ketuursöbziedje. * Sjoealvroeamwèrk èn sjoealgoodhed. * Weitesjapssöbziedje. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13 aug 2012 19:16 (UTC) Naerlik aaf :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 fib 2013 10:07 (UTC) Interwiki sv.wikination I propose to create an interwiki to and from Inselöarna. I don't think there are any objections? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 aug 2012 08:07 (UTC) :Chaer veur. --Bart K (euverlègk) 25 aug 2012 09:34 (UTC) ::Good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 aug 2012 10:16 (UTC) :::Absoluut! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 aug 2012 18:30 (UTC) Zaolig Geitefieës! 700px|link=Geitefieës Zaolig Geitefieës! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 09:30 (UTC) Vastentied De vastentied deid ouch ömmer die aezelighed lieëgóppesbringen è... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 fib 2013 09:07 (UTC) Congratulations We've successfully managed to keep this site alive with nonsensical discussions only! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 apr 2013 03:16 (UTC) :Well done. It's time to start such discussions in Inselöarna :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12 apr 2013 14:13 (UTC) ::Impossible, Mäöres is the place to be for nonsenscial discussions :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13 apr 2013 08:20 (UTC) ::: :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13 apr 2013 09:39 (UTC) ::::Wè'wè' :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13 apr 2013 10:26 (UTC) :::::I've missed nonsensical discussions? :O :'( --Semyon 16 apr 2013 15:46 (UTC) ::::::You've missed Mäöres :| :"( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 apr 2013 08:28 (UTC) Nuuj verkeziginger Bie gezem mèlj ich uch det de Landjszaal veur gestömp haed óm nuujer verkeziginger t'n haaje. Dees verkeziginger zöllentj aafwieke ven g'm gwuuenem ganke ven zakes, wiel weer die stroumspóslies ópzègken èn 'n nuuj vaening óprichten óp g'r wèbsziej. Weiróm gèldj hie: ederen börger is vrie zich verkezigber tö stèlle. Me hoof noe waal geine stroumspósheimnómmer mieër aan tö gaeve. Bart K (euverlègk) 8 jun 2013 09:01 (UTC) Förslag I maj, då Lovia invaderades av Burenien, föreslogs en icke-officiellt pakt mellan Inselöarna och Möres. Denna pakt innebär att ingen medlem skall anfalla något annat land och att om någon medlem anfalls, den skall stödjas av samtliga övriga medlemmar. Inselöarnas president Oskar Björnson föreslor att göra denna pakt officiell. Vad tycker Möres? In mieë, toen Lovië geïnvedieërdj wuurdj dörch Burenië, wuurdj e neetóffesjieël pakt vörgestèldj tösse d' Inzeluuer èn Möres. Dieëze pakt hèltj ein det gieën lid einige angere miekju zöl ånválle èn det es ieënig lid ångeválle wordj, det gestuundj zöl wórje ven g'r angere lede. D'n presidént des Inzeluuers, Oskar Björnson, stèltj vör óm dieëze pakt offesjieël tö måke. Wa dènktj Möres? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13 fib 2015 17:19 (UTC) :Doe kals 'nen takavíhkieën dieëlèk :( Mer ich bön waal veur g'm pakte :) --OuWTB 17 fib 2015 10:46 (UTC) Ieëk Lèmbörgsj dijålekt is takkeviekie, men 't Bergdörpdijålekt is vèliek bieëter es 't Håglèmbörgsj :P Good, den is 't pakt noe óffesjieël :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17 fib 2015 18:24 (UTC) :'t Klink Braobesj :'( Wie denouch, haes doe ederen daag kónterlieërdj óf ich höb trögkgebaoge? :o --OuWTB 18 fib 2015 09:09 (UTC) ::Nein, ich kónterlieërdje dórch slömp óp de zèllefden daag es se trögkbåg :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19 fib 2015 20:34 (UTC) :::Det is biezunjert :o --OuWTB 20 fib 2015 15:03 (UTC) :::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21 fib 2015 16:13 (UTC) ::::: :o --OuWTB 21 fib 2015 16:54 (UTC) :::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21 fib 2015 17:07 (UTC) ::::::: :o --OuWTB 21 fib 2015 20:30 (UTC) :::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22 fib 2015 11:06 (UTC) ::::::::: :o --OuWTB 22 fib 2015 12:01 (UTC) :::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22 fib 2015 12:20 (UTC) ::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 23 fib 2015 10:46 (UTC) :::::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 23 fib 2015 18:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 24 fib 2015 04:15 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 24 fib 2015 15:24 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 25 fib 2015 06:13 (UTC) Hur ska vi kalla pakten? :o Berdörppakten? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 23 fib 2015 18:41 (UTC) :Ódder Bergdörpspak? :o --OuWTB 24 fib 2015 04:15 (UTC) ::Båda två :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 24 fib 2015 15:24 (UTC) :::Good :P --OuWTB 25 fib 2015 06:13 (UTC) Aezelighed De wiki is weiróm doead gevalle. Deilsj is det ouch aan mir te wiete weich. Dóch wille 'ch haope det v'r hieroetkómme. Guuef det ènniger veurlègkinger? Deijon (euverlègk) 10 apr 2015 08:56 (UTC) :Stömp :( Väöllik wils se-n 'ns göch 'nen angere wiki gaon, wie Lovia? In Ósjenne kan nag väöl aan g'r spört waere gewróch èn dao zètj v'r allemaol ouch :) --OuWTB 10 apr 2015 09:50 (UTC) ::Zoea good is mien Ingelsj dóch neet, mer ich kan waal 'n verzeuke. Deijon (euverlègk) 10 apr 2015 09:57 (UTC) :::Ich help dir waal :P Koup dich 'n huuske en ich liej dich róndj. --OuWTB 10 apr 2015 10:01 (UTC) ::::Wo denne? Móch ouch göch Ósjenne gaon daoveur? Deijon (euverlègk) 10 apr 2015 10:04 (UTC) :::::Ich liej dich in waenger g'm sjette :P --OuWTB 10 apr 2015 10:06 (UTC) Patriam (IWO) See: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:International_Wiki_Organisation#Patriam. Please decide whether you guys allow Patriam as a new full member of the IWO. --OuWTB 7 okt 2015 17:07 (UTC) :Gein trögkbuging is ouch 'n trögkbuging. --OuWTB 10 okt 2015 07:52 (UTC) ::"Gieën troeagkboeagieëng ieës oeach 'n troeagkboeagieëng" ieës oeach 'n troeagkboeagieëng :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10 okt 2015 08:26 (UTC) :::"Gieieieien troiaegkboiaegieieieieng ieeieeieieies oaoeoeoeooch 'n troiaegkboiaegieieieieng ieeieeieieies oaoeoeoeooch 'n troiaegkboiaegieieieng :P [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 13 okt 2015 04:13 (UTC) Is this going to be the vowel lengthening championship? "No response is also a response"? 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 okt 2015 05:26 (UTC) ::That's a response either way. :o -- [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 20 okt 2015 06:07 (UTC) Phaluhm (IWO) :1) ASEAN and ACD - Joining the IWO will allow your buisness and economy grow in to South East Asian countries and other Asian Countries between the ACD. :2) Pacific Trade - Joining the IWO will improve your Asia-Pacific Trade as we are a great trade route from Asia-Pacific to the Americas. :3) Resources - We have a vast supply of oil, gold and copper. We also plant bananas, pineapples and mangos, and we ship them off to other countries. :4) Relations with other Asian countries - Since we are a member of APEC, ASEAN and ACD, your country can benifit on making trade deals, starting new companies etc. :5) Economy - We are one of the richest countries, due to oil, gold and other sucessful companies like Air Phaluhm, PTV and the Kaliybatan Corporation, which owns buisnesses such as Pham-Su. FlyPhoueck, Themn, Tempest and Liberalty Bank. :Hows this? Lancededcena (euverlègk) 9 okt 2015 22:07 (UTC) :Please vote for us! Thank you Lancededcena (euverlègk) 13 okt 2015 14:41 (UTC) Northcity IWO Champions Cup Dear people of Mäöres, Maybe it's a bit early, but you have to select your players for the first Northcity IWO Champions Cup in 2016. You can select one man player, one woman player, one men double and one women double. I would like to see some players in Northcity next year. Greetings, Richard Greenwich, president of the Patriam Tennis organisation Niels20020 (Talk) 26 okt 2015 16:32 (UTC)